World's End
by KingdomHeartsRazor
Summary: On a school trip to Mexico to learn about Mayan Culture, Randy and Howard expect it to be a relaxing trip, but when Randy starts hearing things and people start going missing, the duo knew something was up. With the help of their school friends, Randy and Howard have to stop the world from ending as scheduled on the Mayan Calender. Ninja Style! [Blood; More Characters than tagged]
1. Ch1 - Field Trip!

Lil' Note: If you're wondering why the Author's Notes are like dialogue, it's because more than one person is working on it. Also, we specialize in NOT writing stories romance oriented or OC driven. So if you want to read an Action/Adventure/Horror/Suspense FanFic, you've come to the right place.

* * *

**Razor: Hey, we're back!**

**Ninja: This Fanfiction is mainly written by Razor since she's the only one who watches Randy Cunningham hardcore-ly.**

**Nami: Hey, I watched a bit of it too, but I'm not really a hardcore fan like Razor is.**

**Syn: Also, I'm a new member to the writing committee so yea, if you haven't seen me, that's perfectly fine since this is the first FanFic I'm featured in.**

**Razor: Yea :D So anyways, about this FanFic. You know something that annoys me more than anything else. 9th Grade Ninja Fanfics. You want to know why? Almost ALL the stories I read about are ALWAYS introducing ANOTHER person, usually a GIRL, who has ANOTHER NINJA SUIT in which Randy FALLS IN LOVE with.**

**Nuse: Yea, Razor rants about it all the time when she just tries to find a good story to read. I know a lot of people want to be in the 9th Grade Ninja Universe, but isn't it too much that 90% of the FanFics here is about Romance.**

**Syn: Particularly OCxRandy stuff. There's FanFics of that all over the place. It's ridiculous.**

**Razor: In no way I'm saying OC's are bad. I make OC's all the time, especially on deviantArt, but I hate it when you ship your OC with the Main Characters. I hate MarySues.**

**Ninja: SO READ THIS - This FanFic is strictly written as close as possible to the original TV Show. There will be limited Out of Character (OOC) moments and ONLY villain original characters (OC). There will be minor romance with only HEADCANNON shippings, like TheresaxRandy or FluteGirlxBucky.**

**Nami: So please, enjoy this FanFic!**

**Razor: I do not own 9th Grade Ninja!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Field Trip!**

"This is so bruce!" Randy said, throwing his head back comfortably into his plane seat. Then he added quietly, "I finally get a break from being the Ninja." He closed his eyes. "Can't remember the last time I had a break."

"You said it, Cunningham." answered his plump friend, Howard. "Can't believe you're leaving the Sorcerer unattended though, Isn't that book of yours supposed to ruin your cheese or something?" He squinted at Randy, glancing under his seat where the Nomicon was stashed in a bag under Randy's seat.

"I know, that's what I first thought, but for some reason, Nomicon was okay with me leaving Norseville for a while." shrugged Randy. "Also, if no one's around at school, there'll be no one to stank."

"You know, I've always liked that book." grinned Howard, ripping over a large bag of chips.

Randy and Howard continued to chatter away on the plane. The two were on a field trip to Mexico to learn about Aztec and Mayan culture under the science teacher, Ms. Driscoll and her "husband", as well as few other chaperones, including McFist and Viceroy. Almost the whole school went and there were at least four separate planes to fit all the passengers. For some reason, McFist was _generous _enough to pay for the ridiculous fees, but that didn't really worry Randy one bit. As long as McFist and Viceroy was here, he didn't have to worry about rampaging robots or creatures back home.

"What do you think Mexico is like?" asked Howard, looking out of his window seat, trying to spot it.

"Not really sure." answered Randy, feverishly scratching his chin, before playing with his personal entertainment system for his seat. "I didn't really pay attention in Geography class."

"What language do they speak there again?"

"You idiots, don't you ever pay attention at anything at all?" A voice called out from in front of them. A female head popped up in front of him with dark blue hair. She had a smug look on her face. "They speak Spanish, not like you can anyway."

"Yea, but we're not the ones using hypnotism Spanish recordings to get high grades." answered Randy rather curtly.

"You guys, be nice to each other." A purple haired girl popped her head on the other chair. She had purple hair, just like Randy, but with highlights. She had a cheerful smile imprinted on her face. "We're supposed to be relaxing remember?"

"But she started It." muttered Howard, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth, crunching loudly.

"Theresa, you better stop Debby from insulting us otherwise we'd be arguing the whole trip." Randy said with a mild chuckle. He smiled brightly at her.

She smiled and gritted her teeth, Randy could have sworn it was pink, and then reached out one hand to Debby to pull her to sit down. Noticing that Howard was happily watching a show on his personal entertainment system while munching on a large bag of chips, Randy shut off his entertainment device to go take a nap. He had taken down a robot that morning and was feeling rather exhausted. Maybe a light snooze was in for a change.

* * *

Randy was rudely awakened when the plane touched the ground. He lurched forward and started coughing. Meanwhile next to him, Howard was excitedly looking out the window in awe.

"That was a good nap." yawned Randy, stretching his hands towards the ceiling of the plane. As he said these words, the plane began to slow down. He turned to Howard. "Watcha see out there?"

"That's a big airport." muttered Howard. "Bigger than the one we have in Norrisville."

The purple haired boy craned his neck to see around his friend to look out the window. He was right. Randy had never seen such a large airport before, not that he went out of the country a lot anyway. He went to Japan once as a vacation trip with his mother, but that was it. Randy's feet itched to hop off the plane and his curiosity urged him to explore every inch of the area.

Suddenly a loud voice appeared over the loudspeaker, so that it echoed through the aisles.

"Por favor, permanezcan sentados hasta que el avión ha llegado a una parada completa, recuerde llevar su equipaje y le damos las gracias por volar con Aeroméxico." The voice said and Randy understood none of it. Then the voice repeated in an English voice, "Please remain seated until the plane has come into a complete stop. Remember to take your baggage and we thank you for flying AeroMexico."

When the plane stopped and everyone stood up at once, Debby then sent a smug look at Randy before picking up her bags. Meanwhile, Bash was smacking anyone who was in the way of is baggage.

"Out of the way schoobs!" he cried out, smacking down a kid from behind. "My bags are there, and you're blocking the way, so I got to punch you."

Randy looked disapprovingly at Bash and he was tempted to do something, but he felt Howard's hand on his arm.

"You're blocking the way, Cunningham." Howard said, pushing his scrawny tall friend out of the way. "Grab your stupid book and let's get off."

"Yea." Randy answered bluntly, reaching his hand under his seat, grabbing is bag and slinging it across his shoulder.

Standing up, Randy waddled through the crowd to the exit, where he finally got some space to breath. He took a look around. It was certainly a big place and the hot sun pelted down on him, causing Randy to take off his jacket and tie it around his waist. Looking around, he had saw that some of the male students had already taken off their shirts because of the heat and some of the others had taken out umbrellas in hopes of shielding from them from the blazing hot sun.

"Wow, I didn't know Mexico was this hot." mumbled Howard as he came into a step next to him. "I bet you can cook an egg on the sidewalk."

"Let's go try that later." grinned Randy.

He then spotted Theresa and Debby, who were currently shielding themselves with their bags to protect themselves from the sun. Emerging with an idea, Randy untied his jacket, walked over, and threw it on Theresa and Debby's head.

"Be sure to give it back to me later!" Randy called out before dashing back to Howard.

"You know Cunningham, if you're going to hit on some girls-"

"What the juice Howard?" Randy quickly cut in, glaring at his best friend. "I was just doing them a kind gesture."

"Attention everyone!" a voice shouted Randy spotted the Music teacher shouting at the top of her lungs. Her military-like voice was loud enough for even the pilot inside the plane to look at her. "Everyone quickly head inside in a nice and orderly fashion! Get your bags and wait until your Chaperone assigned to your group appears! Understood?!" An answer of murmurs of yes and nodding made the teacher relax.

"Now get going!" screeched the Music teacher, tapping her band stick on the ground.

"There's my baggage!" Howard said excitedly. He pointed a stubby finger at a large suitcase coming out on the conveyor belt. "Whew, I thought it would never come. Come on and help me get it, Cunningham."

"Just as soon as I help Theresa get her luggage." Randy responded as Theresa appeared beside him. "I promised her at Norrisville I would help her."

Before Howard could protest, Randy put his luggage on a trolley, grabbed, Theresa by the hand, and started to run after a large light purple bag going down further in the conveyor belt. Stopping further of it, Randy grabbed the large bag and put it the same trolley his baggage was in.

"Thanks, Randy!" Theresa said, giving him a hug. Then she frowned. "My bag is really heavy; it's amazing that you were able to lift with no problem."

"Uh, Thanks." Randy replied simply. Theresa shot him a thoughtful, prying look.

To tell the truth, the heavy bag as Theresa described it to be wasn't very heavy at all. Randy realized that all the fighting from being the Ninja had made him stronger, regardless if he was wearing the suit or not. He wondered if Theresa could figure out if he was the Ninja from that, but he sighed in relief when Howard appeared before she could question him.

"Come on Cunningham, let's go to the bus." Howard said, chuckling his baggage onto Randy's trolley and pushing him along.

Just then, Randy heard a strange chime. Along with it, came whispers that echoed throughout his mind. The words were nothing Randy knew of and seemed fairly haunted. The tune also seemed kind of lonely, like something a child would sing if it were left behind. It made his hair stand on end.

* * *

~ ˙˙˙ɥbnoɥʇ ʎɐʍ ǝɥʇ ʍoɥs ʇqnop ou ןןıʍ ~

~ ןnos poob ɯoɹɟ ǝɟıן ~

~ punoɹb ǝɥʇ uo uʍop ɹo ʎʞs ǝɥʇ uı dn ~

~ punoɟ ʇou ʇsoן ~

~ 'ʇsoן ǝɹɐ punoɟ ǝɥʇ ~

* * *

**Razor: Sorry, this is a short chapter! This is basically to get the FanFiction running and draw you readers in so you'll read the next chapter :D**

**Nuse: It's Sunday night where we are writing it so we on a tight schedule.**

**Nami: Also, this FanFiction will also be available on deviantArt on Razor's profile, where it will usually be UPDATED FIRST before it is updated here.**

**Syn: Razor's profile is just the same as it is here, KingdomHeartsRazor.**

**Ninja: Basically, we let her take credit for our contributed effort.**

**Razor: But like you guys said earlier, I'm the hardcore Ninja Fan. I'm the one who came up with this honking cheese.**

**Syn: Yea, keep telling yourself that.**

**Nami: Until next time, readers :D**

**Nuse: Be sure to R & R, it helps us out a lot!**

**Ninja: Helps us improve our story and stuff ;)**

**Razor: See ya |D**


	2. Ch2 - One of Two

**Razor: Yo~ Sorry folks! I didn't update once a week like I promised**

**Syn: You spend all your time watching Anime, of course you'll never do work.**

**Razor: *Whining* But anime is awesome! Don't tell me you don't like it!**

**Nuse: Of course she likes it, but she dislikes them when they're not dubbed.**

**Syn: Oh sorry, personal preference.**

**Ninja: And Nami is the complete opposite because she likes watching anime without subs or dubbed. **

**Nami: It's because I happen to be Japanese.**

**Razor: I envy you so much. Japan has such an interesting culture.**

**Nuse: BEFORE WE CONTINUE THIS POINTLESS DISCUSSION, PLEASE ALLOW THE READERS TO START READING.**

**Syn: Of course. None of us own 9th Grade Ninja or Disney.**

**Razor: I can probably buy Sealand if I have enough money.**

**Nami: You've been watching Hetalia: Axis Powers again haven't you?**

**Razor: But Sealand is adorable =3=**

* * *

**Chapter 2: One of Two**

Randy woke feeling rather sick and disoriented. He had remembered that he begun to have a severe headache after he went to the bus and later passed out on the bed as soon as they reached the hotel. Confused, he looked around to take in his surroundings.

He was in a large living room like area and he was sitting on a nice soft leather couch. A basket of fruit was on the coffee table which rested near the leather couch. A widescreen TV flashed different colors, causing Randy to look away to prevent himself from feeling sick. After his ears started to recognize sound, he realized he wasn't the only one on the room. Randy blearily made out Howard who was lounging on the floor, eating a large Taco. He also made out Theresa who was sitting nearby on a chair, laughing and pointing at the screen. Randy noticed two blurry figures sitting further away.

Somebody had noticed him and walked in front of him, but he was still to ditzy to think clearly.

"Mandy are you alright?" the figure said, reaching out and waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? I have no candy…what are honking about?" stuttered Randy wearily, moving to a sitting position. "Who are you?"

"If he has amnesia, I'm blaming you Fowler." Howard said coming over to his best friend sitting down next to him. He shot a meaningful glare at Theresa.

"What? She didn't do anything you schoob!" Debby retaliated, raising a fist.

"I think he's just carsick." Theresa said mildly, fiddling with her fingers.

Randy shook his head violently after receiving a shocking jolt originating from his foot, which instantly cleared his mind, allowing him to think clearly once more. He blinked a couple times to make sure that he was fully awake. He looked down, seeing the Nomicon aggressively vibrating in his bag on the floor, glowing brightly. It must have briefly touched his foot and shocked him awake.

"Sandy didn't hit his head. He's probably just confused." Randy felt too tired to correct Heidi.

"Heidi's right. I'm feeling better now." Randy answered.

"Whew, I'm glad you don't have amnesia again." Howard sighed. Randy struck out his elbow angrily into his friend's gut. "Did I say again? I mean have amnesia. Randy has _never_ had amnesia before."

The others gave Howard a questionable look, but then shrugged it off. Randy felt his heart sigh in relief. For some reason, the others managed to believe Howard's ridiculous cover up. He was glad; since that would have been a key clue to having them figure out he was the Ninja.

"Say, Randy, you're okay now right?" Theresa asked nervously. "What happened?"

"Um…." Randy felt unsure of his experience. First of all, he was clueless on what really happened. He remembered hearing a chime, then feeling really sick afterwards. "Did you guys hear anything when I started to feel sick?"

The others looked confusedly at each other before shaking their heads.

"No." answered Debby finally. "Why?"

Randy sighed. Keeping secrets was hard work and plus, something was telling him that he should tell the others about this. Maybe it'll all work out somehow.

"I heard this…chime." He started. "It made me feel sick."

"What chime?" asked Howard. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head, Cunningham?"

"Positive." Randy said, shaking his head. "I definitely heard it."

Heidi just looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. Then she closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips as to say that she had enough.

"I'm going to tell the teacher that it's just heatstroke." Heidi said simply. Randy stared at her, puzzled at the fact why she was willing to hear what he had to say. "Tell me what I missed. It could become a good story for _Me-Cast_. A story about a schoob fainting from hearing ghost chimes will make me have great views!"

"And to think that she was actually caring about Me." muttered Randy, annoyed. He stretched, yawning widely before coming face to face with Debby. "Ah! What are you doing?"

"I'm quite interested in your story." Debby replied slowly. "I don't like to listen to stories without endings." She continued to give a venomous stare that made Randy's blood run cold.

Randy gritted his teeth and swallowed.

"You've heard most of it." Randy explained carefully, avoiding Debby's icy stare. "I just heard this chime and a lot of whispers in a language I don't know."

"That's a surprise." Interrupted Debby with a smirk.

"Debby, be nice." Theresa said, giving her friend a gentle nudge. "Please, continue."

"Well, as I was saying, I heard chimes, got sick. That's all there is to it."

"Sounds like voodoo magic to me." Howard said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about, there is no such thing as Voodoo magic." Debby stated irritated by the statement. "It's just as ridiculous as the world ending tomorrow."

"Maybe it's better if we just drop this, Cunningham." Howard said, glaring at Debby. "Besides, dinner's at seven and I cannot wait to sink my teeth into a batch of freshly made burritos."

Howard then got up and waddled off into the next room. Maybe it was just heatstroke like Heidi said. Perhaps he was just really tired. Maybe tomorrow everything will be okay. Randy closed his eyes. He told himself to not worry; it was just going to be a relaxing field trip. Debby was right, it's not like the world is going to end tomorrow right?

* * *

"What the juice, Nomicon?" Randy asked perplexed, sitting in cross-legged on the ground. "Like for the hundredth time, please for once give me a simple answer."

Randy stared blankly at the words that printed above him.

"The Ninja always has to be alert, even if the end of the book is coming." repeated Randy with a confused look on his face. He sighed with frustrated tone, gnashing his teeth. "Okay, I give up. If you're not going to give me an answer, I'm leaving. We're almost at our stop anyways."

As he said those words, Randy leapt into a hole in the ground and instantly found himself back in the real world. Shaking his head, He remembered that he was in the bus, sitting next to Howard going to a Mayan temple. Randy looked out the window and saw a large jungle coming into view.

"Hey, you're awake!" Howard said slapping his friend on the back. He grinned. "By the way, I ate your taco when you were asleep. I hope you don't mind."

"Howard, I was saving that for later." glowered Randy, giving his friend an annoyed look. "Did you at least not eat my sandwich?"

"Nah, I'm allergic to vegetables."

"Good."

The bus stopped short of entering the jungle. Randy swore he saw a large python giving him an ugly look before sliding into the roots of a tree. He reached in and touched the Ninja Mask which was tucked in the inside pocket of his jacket. Only in emergency would the Ninja need to appear. Right now he is still Randy Cunningham and he silently hoped it would stay that way.

"Alright, everyone off the bus!" Ms. Discroll called out. Then in a mocking voice she moved the lips of her dead husband. "Be careful, you don't want to trip or you'll end up like me!"

A blond boy with a band outfit giggled. "Nice zing, Mr. D!" he called out brightly.

"I wish Hensletter would stop doing that." muttered Howard loudly for only Randy to hear. His purple-haired friend nodded as they exited the bus.

The day was humid, but not too hot or not to cold. To be honest, the weather was almost perfect for a walk to the temple that was located in the middle of a jungle. The path had been marked by brightly colored orange flags. Everyone was either holding an umbrella or wearing a hat. Randy had taken off his jacket and tied it around his waist, also rolling up his sleeves to make it look sleeveless. Howard was wearing a McBrellaHat, which basically was a hat that's also an umbrella, along with a pair of sunglasses as well as not wearing his Jacket.

A tour guide suddenly appeared to greet them as they exited the bus. He was wearing black sunglasses and had a golden tooth showing and brightly colored earrings. Randy thought he was a Mexican Hipster.

"Welcome to the Mayan's Jungle." He said in a rich Spanish accent. "My name is Carlos, but you can call me CC."

"Why two C's?" asked Julian. Despite the weather, he was still using his dark goth-themed outfit.

"I don't know." Carlos replied with a shrug, then a wide eerie grin. "Everybody calls me that."

"Why the juice are so many things blocking the path?" whined Howard as he slapped away a branch, only for it to whip him back in the face and cause him to fall down. Randy extended a hand to his friend to help him up.

"I don't think a lot of people come here." replied Randy as he hauled his friend up. He reached one hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "We're almost there."

Because of the large amount of students going on the field trip, a lot of the students were arranged in groups, usually based on responsibility for one another. Siblings were often put together, no matter what age difference, as they take better care of each other. Best friends and cliques were also grouped together, to give the students more or less the sense to take care of one another.

This being said, Randy and Howard by default were grouped together. And with that came Heidi, Howard's sister, which dragged in her two good friends, Theresa and Debby. Their group was then chaperoned by S. Ward Smith, because Randy had stated that out of all the teachers, they had a rather close bond with each other and since the two were prone to getting into trouble, many of the teachers hoped that paring them with a teacher of their choosing can pacify their hyperactive needs. Unfortunately, it did not.

Randy's group was one of the first groups to depart and arrive at the temple. Although they got lost a couple times, due to the fact that their chaperone was blind, they finally arrived at the temple in one piece.

"See, I told you we'd make it." Smith said, swinging his walking stick wildly around. Randy narrowly dodged the flailing stick.

"We should of never of doubted you." mumbled Howard in annoyance.

"I may be blind, but I'm not deaf." He said, swinging his stick in Howard's direction.

While Howard was being harassed by his teacher, Randy looked blankly at the temple with empty eyes. Somehow he felt like something was being ripped from his soul. He looked dazedly at his surroundings. He gritted his teeth and began go follow his friends. He covered his ears in hopes of blocking out the mocking fable that crowded his hearing. The words jiggled in his mind. This time, he could understand it.

* * *

One out of two

Shall make it out of this rue

One will have a sacrificial role

Right on this bloody bowl

But it's not the story's hero

But actually the competent Hero's zero

At least, that's how this story goes

* * *

**Nami: And this poem is written by none other than Ninja!**

**Ninja: Gee shucks, I love Poems, but Razor had the idea.**

**Razor: Can I buy Sealand?**

**Nuse: We lost her, just ignore her.**

**Syn: There was an advertisement in 2007 to sell Sealand for such and such pounds. Don't know if that offer is still available. Seven years has passed.**

**Razor: I'm going to buy Sealand. Everyone, hand over your dough.**

**Nami: Um...Until next time?**

**Nuse: Also good luck trying to figure out what the poem means! It's heavily foreshadowing future chapters (*U*)**

**Syn: Rate and Review! Thanks for reading.**

**Razor: Guise, I bought Sealand. It was 19 pounds on eBay.**

**Ninja: You can sell a country on eBay?**

* * *

**RazorNote:**

Yea sorry for the late update :U It's true, I've been watching too much Anime lately, I've just been captivated by Noragami, Kimi to Boku, Hetalia: Axis Powers, and so much more. I'll try to update sooner or later. So yea, going to use this tiny space to respond to reviews.

Everyone who complimented me: Thank you^^

SalwaOksiputriAulia: Thank you, my team and I have done quite a lot of research, but we used the book series "The Jaguar Stones" as our main resource because of the similar idea. It's a good read, go check it out!

Iron-Mantis: Actually, I'm using the book series "The Jaguar Stones" as a reference, but thanks for that ^^ If you like this, go ahead and read the series, it's a very good read!

Shelly Marsh: Indeed...what could it mean?

Guest: Again, sorry for the late update...also, contrary to your belief, we're all ladies O.o We used to have a male member, but he left due to getting a girlfriend :I


End file.
